Mine
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: One night, one night tends to change everything, everything they thought they knew. Neither could deny the electricity and growing passion between them. Slash, Peter/Jasper, M


**A/N: First try at slash.**

**Rating: rated M for Language and sexual themes.**

**Disclaimer: I also do not own anything twilight related, that is all SM**

**Summary: One night, one night tends to change everything, everything they thought they knew. Neither could deny the electricity and growing passion between them.**

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

It was late at night and the cool breeze blew softly through the plain, bringing the scents of the desert to Peter. He was alone for now; he needed to escape the torment for just a little while.

Peter was second in command to Major Jasper Whitlock, or in other words, the God of War. He had been changed by the man himself, to fight in a battle for food, for blood. He had been here for three years, three years of seeing his maker, his friend sink further into depression but last but not least, he had to watch the man he loves be with the bitch who rules over this place.

He had been in love with Jasper since he woke up from the burning that is the change, he was marvelous, his hair shined in the moonlight, eyes dark with an unknown emotion. He oozed sex and power, raw power and it showed even to this very day.

With a sigh, Peter lights the smoke that hung between his lips and took a long drag. His neck tingled in a way that made his skin itch; his gift was telling him to leave. To leave, his life was coming to an end soon; Maria would make sure of it.

With one final drag of his smoke he stood, flicking the butt out into the night.

"So fuckin' sick of this" he utters, making his way back to the camp. He could hear the newborns fighting again; they were starved little fuckers who would do anything to end the burning thirst that controlled you. Peter was fortunate, his thirst was controlled and he never lost his head, and for that lone reason besides his gift helped him survive past the first year.

"STOP FIGHTING!" He roars to the couple of newborns by the fire, kicking them apart. They stopped, bar one who took a dive for him, hands poised to shred. But in turn, Peter had fluently removed the head from the shoulders and tossed it into the fire.

The newborns were frozen in shock, they had never seen the person who had looked after them, and taught them be this cruel? Be so merciless, normally when one attacks him, they are just punished not instantly killed. Many of them whimpered and scampered away from the Captain as he strides past, his face dark with an emotion they have never seen on his face. Something big was coming and they would all pay.

Peter stormed to the Major's cabin; he was nowhere to be seen still so he took full advantage of it. He was pissed, his beast close to the surface, so very close that a tint of red clouded his eyes. With shaking hands he ripped a parchment from its bedding in the draw, and something to write with. A snarl escaped his lips as he began to write out his words, his anger. His hands embedded into the fine wood as he pushes it over, books, a lamp and other various things scatter across the room.

With one last look around, a grim frown on his rugged features he left. He left the camp and ran north, away from his sire, away from the man he loves. His chest ached painfully the further he ran, his neck prickling painfully but he chose to ignore it. Something was coming for him, and he knew it was going to be the thing that changed everything

The Major shot up from the bed, his chest aching in a way that seemed too familiar.

"What is the problem Majorr" Maria purred in his ear, a snarl rippled through his chest as he spun and gripped her throat, she was too pleased, and she had done something.

"What did you do" he snarls at as he pushed a cocktail of emotions into her quivering form.

"I sent Miguel and a few others after your Captain, he tried to run, he wanted you… He was going to take you away from me" She half growls half whimpers her reply.

"WHAT!" the Major roars, all control lost as he tears her head from her body. He rushes to his cabin, only to find it in disarray, his things scattered everywhere and his desk flipped. A single piece of paper lay near his feet, Peter's familiar scrawl etched on the paper. He left him, he couldn't watch him be a fuck toy to Maria, watching what he believes to be his mate fuck a woman so vile and fucking ignore him.

A roar echoed the camp, the newborns quieting quickly. Fear filling their very souls as a fire erupts from the Mistresses and the Majors cabins. Screams echoes the blazing camp as their master destroys them, his eyes coal black, venom leaking down his chin. He was in a rage and he was looking what belongs to him, looking for his mate.

"Come out, come out where ever you are" Peter drawled as he stopped in the middle of a small field.

He could sense five newborns, four newborns and Miguel. He was surrounded and Peter knew that if he didn't act quickly he would be ashes before Jasper could arrive. He could feel the rage of his mate; the bond had a slight echo in his chest of his emotions.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Miguel's voice floated from behind him, he knew better than to turn his back on a vampire, but he was surrounded.

"Well the bitch finally made 'er choice huh?" He choked out in a laugh, his voice gruff from the venom building in his mouth.

"Yes, you see Maria wants the Major for herself… And if I do this, then I get to be in command too…" Miguel chuckles out as he drops down from a tall tree. The other newborns following his actions, I spun quickly to see how he brought and I couldn't help but laugh. He had the worst fighters with him; obviously Maria had planned for him to die as well.

"Attack!" with that the four newborns charged, Peter managed to dodge two but one managed to tackle him from behind, teeth lodged into his shoulder. A scream escaped his lips as he flipped the fucker over and tore his head clean off.

He was tackled again, the littlest one of them all managing to bite off a chunk of his flesh from the hip. She cackled like a little girl, her teeth gleaming in the light as she spat out the missing chunk.

"Peter, Peter, Peter, I don't think you will escape with your life tonight" Miguel chuckled as a mighty grip took Peter off guard, his bones crunching.

"Oh no Miguel, it is you who won't escape" he managed to wheeze out in a chuckle as he saw the bright eyes of his Major. Miguel spun gasping as the mighty roar of Jasper filled the silence; they all fell down in a mass wave of agony, of pain.

"You dare hurt what is mine?" the voice was chilling, a tone rarely heard by someone… no let me rephrase, rarely heard by someone who didn't die right after.

He was handsome, deadly. His body rippled with power as he crouched, his torso bare of any clothing. He was glistening, caked in ash and venom; he looked like an avenging angel. Peter fell gasping in agony, his hand trying to reach for the chunk of flesh so he could heal, but like the others he too was under the Majors power. Something he knew he deserved, he along with Maria had sent him over the edge, he had left him and now he was suffering.

Soon the screaming stopped and the familiar smell of burning vampire flesh reached his nose. Peter dares to look, only to see the dark eyes of the Major staring down at him, his chest heaving and hands clenched in a fist.

"You left me" the Major spits out, glowering at the man at his feet. He was hurt and the emotions he was feeling made him vulnerable. But he would never let his captain leave him again.

"I couldn't handle it" his mate chokes out, slumping forward. Shame and depression swirling around him, an emotion so familiar lingered behind one so pure it made Jasper blink in surprise.

Shaking his head he snarls down at the man. "You are mine"

This cause Peter to look up at him his face dark, eyes full of fire; anger. He was furious, how dare he say that and still sleep with the fucking evil bitch of the south?

"THEN PROVE IT!" He roars at the Major, standing now.

Suddenly he was on his back, the Major's body pressed against him. The electricity burned to his very soul, calling to him. His member was pressed into his good hip, while the Major pressed the missing chunk into its place. Peter bucked and hissed in pain and pleasure as lust pumped into him.

"I will make you mine. Then you will never leave me, YOU ARE MINE!" the Major snarls seductively in Peter's ear before placing a hot kiss and a nip at the base of his neck.

His hand wound up Peter's leg and gripped his thick length in his hand, palming him. A low moan escapes him as the Major rips the shirt from his body, his lips once more on his skin, sucking and nipping hungrily. Peter needed more, he wanted more, the desire was thick in the air and the clinging scent of death and power fueled them.

"Please" it was a silent plea as Peter threw his head back in pleasure as Jasper scraped his teeth over his nipple and then sucking hard.

"Please what?" the Major asked, looking up smirking, every now and then placing a kiss on his scarred abdomen.

"I need more" he gasps out when the Major moved up, one leg between his and pressed his length into his.

"More you say?" it was a chuckle that caused Peter's toes curl in pleasure; it was so husky and full of promises.

"Take me Jasper. Make me yours"

The Major had never taken a man before, nor had he felt more of a need to do so. But this man that lay below him, begging for him to make him his was different. He wanted this man from the very first time he laid eyes on him, he couldn't deny the attraction between the two and every time he felt remotely aroused he went to Maria for release, but he sees his mistake now. Peter had wanted him just as much as he did; oh this was going to a first for both of them.

"You asked for it, now on your hands and knees Captain!" the Major ordered in a purr. Peter did it instantly, flipping and in one fell swoop his jeans were gone. The cool breeze made him moan as it hit the tip of his member that had pre cum seeping from it.

The Major growled lowly pleased at the site before him, he ripped his own jeans from his lower half, his member sprung free. With his free hand, the one that wasn't gripping Peter's hip lined his member to the entrance of Peter's firm ass.

"This won't be soft" he growled out to the whimpering Captain that was begging for release, for the Major to take him.

"I know… I need you now" Peter moaned his ass pushing back slightly as he dropped the top half of his body to expose more of him to Jasper.

With one swift push, Jasper was seethed to the hilt inside him, both letting out a moan of pure pleasure. He was sill for only one second before pulling out so only his tip was still in and slamming back into him.

Peter cried in pleasure as he arched his back slightly, meeting thrust to thrust as the Major bucked his hips. His hands clutched the Captains hips tightly, his nails breaking the skin as Peter moved once again, shifting lower and raising his ass higher, pure pleasure surrounded them and Jasper was in disbelief that he could go any deeper. But all thoughts were instantly gone as he felt one of the captains hands sneak back and grip his balls with just the right amount of pleasure, sending his hips forward violently.

A growl of pure pleasure escaped them both, their beasts wanting more. The Major flipped him over so he was on his back still fully seethed, peters legs were resting on his shoulders as he slammed in him.

"MAJOR!" Peter yelled in a loud roar, throwing his head back.

Jasper wrapped his hand around Peter's length causing him to growl out, hands gripping the earth as he felt his body coiling up; his release was close so very close. The Major knew, he could feel it happening both through the emotions and by how tighter Peter was getting, bringing his own release close.

Soon after a few more thrusts and strokes Peters walls clamped around him, Jasper's name falling from his lips like sin. His hot seed pouring on his hand and onto peters stomach as his walls clamp around Jasper like a vice, his body moved jaggedly Peter's name on his lips as he spilled his seed inside the man who turned his world around.

The both fell forward, Jasper rolling to the side and Peter resting on his chest. They were both covered in venom, ash, dirt and semen but for the first time in a long time Jasper finally felt at peace.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, I don't know how that went, first time writing a slash lemon. **

**TheDarkestFallingStar**


End file.
